El viaje de mi vida
by NicWBP
Summary: Basada en la película "Locura de Amor en Las Vegas". No se soportan, jamás lo hicieron. Pero ahora tienen un pequeño problema: ¡Están casados!


Capítulo 1:

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. No, no, no, no. ¡Maldición sí! Es la peor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida. ¿Por qué tomaste, Lily? _¡Eres idiota!_ ¡Soy idiota y lo sé! _Él aún no despertó… _¿OH, enserio? ¡No lo había notado! –Bufó molesta- ¡Y sal de mi cabeza, cosa que habla! _¡Soy tu conciencia idiota! _Argh, odio mi cabeza. Y encima me duele.

Yo sabía que no tendría que haber tomado. ¡PORQUE YO JAMÁS TOMO! Pero ¿saben porque tomé? ¡POR MI ESTÚPIDA MEJOR AMIGA! ¡Mierda! Alice voy a matarte. Sí, voy a matarla. Pero como ustedes están leyendo esto, voy a contarles todo desde un principio ¿está bien?

¡Hola! Soy Lily Luna Potter. Sí, sí hija de el salvador del mundo mágico, Harry James Potter y de la mejor jugadora mujer de Quidditch que ha habido en años, Ginevra Molly Potter (Weasley de soltera). Encima hermana de de James Sirius y Albus Severus los dos mejores jugadores de Quidditch internacional del momento. Y sí, tengo una familia perfecta para el mundo (y por supuesto también perfecta para mí). Y mi vida también es perfecta ¿Saben? Soy sanadora, la mejor sanadora del hospital (bueno, junto a ese rubio oxigenado que también era muy bueno, pero ese es otro tema), además tengo un novio perfecto o al menos lo tenía…

Y sí, aquí empieza mi desgracia.

**Cinco días antes. En Londres.**

De verdad Lily, todo saldrá bien. –era la quinta vez que su amiga intentaba calmarla.

Y… ¿Pero si no le gusta? ¿Si no lo hago bien? –ya estaban vestidas de gala, en la casa que la pelirroja compartía con su prometido y donde hoy se celebraría el cumpleaños número 24 de este.

Lily, querida mejor amiga desde los seis años. ¡Tú siempre haces todo bien! De verdad, todo saldrá bien –le acaricio el cabello en forma de apoyo.- Además arriba el ánimo, ya están todos los invitados y no podemos estar encerradas en tu habitación para cuando el llegue ¿no crees? –la pelirroja suspiró.

Esta bien. Vamos, todo sea por mi querido, Lorcan –termino de decir con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lorcan Scamander, el hijo de su madrina. Su novio desde hacia tres años y su prometido desde hacia unos dos meses. Su relación era perfecta (o al menos eso aparentaba). ¡Y él acababa de llegar!

¡Feliz cumpleaños! –gritaron todos los invitados. Unas cien personas. Lily se acercó a su prometido.

Feliz cumpleaños, cariño –intentó besarlo pero él se apartó- ¿Qué sucede?

¿Qué es esto, Lilian? –pregunta con una nota de desagrado en la voz.

Es tu cumpleaños, amor –ella estaba un poco nerviosa, no le gustaba la cara con la que su novio la miraba.

Te dije que no quería fiestas –le dice con un tono más que frío. Ella está cada vez más cada vez más asustada.

Creí que te parecería lindo –suelta una risita nerviosa. ¡Se siente tan estúpida! Encima todos los invitados estaban en silencio, observándolos.

¡No! ¡Te dije que no quería nada! –y ahora sí, él le estaba gritando- ¡NO SÉ PORQUE SIEMPRE QUIERES HACER LO QUE SE TE PLAZCA!

Lor, cariño, por favor, sólo quería que la gente celebrara…

¡No! ¡NO HAY NADA QUE CELEBRAR! ¿SABES PORQUE NO QUERÍA UNA FIESTA? –ella negó con la cabeza asustada- ¡PORQUE QUIERO TERMINAR CONTIGO! –y ahora sí, silencio de entierro. La poca gente que hablaba se había quedado callada.

¿Q-q-quieres terminar conmigo? ¿Por qué? –las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por su rostro.

¡PORQUE ERES UNA CONTROLADORA, MUJER! ¡Y YA NO TE QUIERO! –caminó un paso al frente, ignorándola por completo. Se dirigió hacia sus invitados- ¡FUERA TODOS! ¡AHORA! –completamente sorprendidos todos salieron lentamente de la casa. Lily lo miró.

Entonces… ¿Es el final? –preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas. No iba a llorar, en eso era igual de fuerte que su madre. Y estaba orgullosa de aquello. Él la miró, en silencio, ahora más tranquilo. Asintió.

Lo siento, Lils, pero… eres demasiado estricta, no puedo con eso. Mi vida nunca fue así y tampoco quiero casarme y convertirme en algo que no quiero ser. –explicó.

Esta bien –concluyó, ella, luego de unos minutos en silencio. Comenzó a juntar las pocas pertenencias que tenía en aquella casa.

Podríamos ser…

No. No te atrevas a decir esa estúpida frase, Lorcan –lo interrumpió ella, en la puerta. Apunto de salir-, no podremos ser amigos jamás. Adiós.

Fue lindo mientras duró. Hasta siempre, Lily.

Y sin decir más, ella salió. Tomó un taxi y fue hacia su apartamento, en Londres Muggle. Pero no iba a llorar, no iba a darle el gusto a ese hipócrita.

- Maldito hijo de puta –murmuró mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Entró. No estaba sola.- ¿Alice?

- Supuse que querrías hablar -contestó su pelirroja mejor amiga. Ella bufó. ¿Por qué le había dado una llave de su departamento? Mierda.- Estoy aquí para escucharte, amiga –suspiró. Tenía que sacar toda la mierda que llevaba dentro.

- ¡Es un imbécil! ¿Oíste lo que me dijo? –comenzó a decir, mientras caminaba de un lado para otro- ¡LO DETESTO! ¡ENCIMA LE HABÍA COMPRADO UN PASAJE A LAS VEGAS DE REGALO! –explicó molesta. Alice abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Le compraste un pasaje? ¿En avión Muggle? –preguntó. Su amiga asintió- ¡Tienes que ir! ¿Tienes dos pasajes verdad? –Lily volvió a asentir, confundida- ¡VAYAMOS JUNTAS! –exclamó de pronto, pegando un salto.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! Tengo trabajo y…

- ¡POR FAVOR LILY! –La interrumpió su mejor amiga- ¡NO SALES HACE AÑOS! ¡POR FAVOR!

- ¡NO, DEFINITAVEMENTE NO! –dijo muy decidida.

- ¡SÍ!

- ¡NO!

- ¡SÍ! –ambas pelirrojas estaban gritando, una enfrente de la otra.

- ¡NO!

- ¡NO!

- ¡SÍ! –Lily se tapó la boca al ver lo que había dicho.

- ¡LO DIJISTE! ¡LO DIJISTE! ¡NOS VAMOS A LAS VEGAS! –gritaba emocionada su amiga. Ella bufó molesta- Vamos, Lils. ¿Qué puedes perder? –lo pensó unos segundos.

- Tienes razón. –sacó los pasajes. Los miró- ¡EL AVIÓN SALE MAÑANA! ¡LO HABÍA OLVIDADO! –gritó.

- Entonces, preparemos todo, ya. ¡NOS VAMOS A LAS VEGAS, LILS! –Alice era pura emoción. Lily… no tanto.

**Hoy. Las Vegas**.

¡Y maldigo el momento en que le hice caso a Alice Longbottom! Argh y ahora, después de cuatro noches espectaculares aquí, estoy acostada con un completo desconocido y con una resaca para veinte personas. La cabeza va a estallarme. Y creo que a mi acompañante también. ¡NI SIQUIERA RECUERDO SU CARA! Esto es tan frustrante.

Comencé a tocarle el hombro, para que despertara. Una, dos, tres, cuatro… ¡No se movía!

¡Oye! ¡Levántate! –grité, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. Debería haber sacado la paciencia de la familia Potter, pero no. Saqué la poca paciencia de la familia Weasley. Él chico se levantó de golpe.

¿¡Que diablos? –me estaba dando la espalda. Pero yo conocía esa estúpida voz, la conocía más de lo que deseaba conocerla. _Que no sea él, que no sea él, que no sea él_… Se dio la vuelta.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

¡POR AMOR A DIOS ME ACOSTE CON LILY POTTER! ¡MADICIÓN, ALBUS VA A MATARME! –gritaba mientras iba de un lado para otro de la habitación.

¡NO PUEDO HABER TENIDO SEXO CON MALFOY! ¿POR QUÉ CON ÉL? –creo que los dos estábamos en shock traumático. Pero era SU culpa- ¡ES TU CULPA! –le grité. Él me miró y dejó de caminar.

¿MI CULPA? ¿MI CULPA? –estaba bastante colérico- ¡NO TE OBLIGUE A TENER SEXO CONMIGO!

¡NO LO SÉ! ¡NO RECUERDO NADA! –él me miró y luego bajo la mirada hasta mis ¿pechos?- ¡NO ME MIRES! ¡PERVERTIDO! –me tapé rápidamente con las sábanas.

¡COMO SI NO TE HUBIERA VISTO! ¡TUVIMOS SEXO, POTTER!

¡Ya lo sé! No es necesario que me lo digas –repuse de mal humor, lo miré, seguía desnudo y… estaba bien dotado… ¡NO LILY, NO CAIGAS EN LA TENTACIÓN!- ¿¡Podrías taparte? –él se miró y tomó una manta. Se tapó. Se quedó mirando mi… ¿mano?

No sabía que estabas casada, Potter –dijo serio. ¿Yo? ¿Casada? No me casé. Es decir, estaba comprometida y ya no llevaba el anillo puesto…

¿Qué? No estoy casada. –él me miró confundido.

Lily, mira tu mano… -la miré.

¡Ay, mierda! –tenía un anillo. ¡Un anillo de casada! Era bonito… ¡pero yo no pude haber casado!- ¿Qué? Yo no… ¡Dios! ¡No puedo estar casada! –miré su mano y…- ¡Diablos! ¡Scorpius, mira tu mano! –él así lo hizo.

¡Ay, maldición! ¡No, no, no! Albus va a patearme el culo hasta que sangre –decía algo histérico. Me miró- ¡NO PODEMOS ESTAR CASADOS! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO, NO, NO! –me levanté hacia él. Aún con la sábana claro, pero con decisión.

¡Basta ya! –seguía gritando como un loco. Le pegué una cachetada y reacciono.- ¿Sabes que vamos a hacer? A tranquilizarnos. Nos vamos a cambiar y nos encontramos aquí en quince minutos. ¿Esta bien, Malfoy? –él pareció pensarlo un poco.

Esta bien.

Y sin más que decir ella salió hacia el baño y él hacia el otro baño de aquella habitación. Ambos tenían su ropa de la noche anterior en mano y unas ganas bastante grandes de que se los tragara la tierra.

Mientras se cambiaban y tomaban la poción anti-resaca que cada uno había llevado al viaje (por si acaso), no podían evitar pensar tantas cosas. ¡Me casé con la hermanita de mi mejor amigo! O ¡Me casé con el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor! Sabían que estaban metidos en un lío, bastante grande. Y también sabían que se odiaban. Se detestaban desde que tenían memoria ¡Y AHORA ESTABAN CASADOS! Sin duda, había sido el peor viaje de sus vidas.

A los quince minutos ya estaban cambiados, los mareos ya habían pasado pero aún no estaban para nada tranquilos. Se sentaron uno frente al otro. Había fotos y un diploma en la mesa.

- Mira, Scorpius. Son fotos de nuestra… boda. –le costaba decir aquellas palabras, sonaban tan, no lo sé, mal. Se las pasó al rubio.

- Oh, por dios. Mira esto ¿mi cabello estaba tan mal? –ella lo miró con mala cara. Se habían dado cuenta que estaban casados y ¿él se preocupaba por su estúpido cabello?- Esta bien, veamos ese estúpido certificado. –lo leyeron juntos.

_El Juez de paz, Susan Jackson. Con matrícula Nº 1235648, en_

_La ciudad de Las Vegas, al día Viernes 15 de Julio del 2032,_

_Declara marido y mujer a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y Lily Luna Potter._

Y debajo había un sello de Estados Unidos, junto con la firma de la bendita jueza de paz. Se miraron, ninguno tenía nada para decir… no podían. Aún así, Scorpius fue el primero en hablar:

- Es Muggle. ¡Nos casamos de forma Muggle! –exclamó algo más tranquilo. Ella lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Y eso en que nos beneficia, estúpido? –él la miró, divertido.

- ¡Podemos desaparecer este estúpido documento y problema resuelto! –antes de que Lily pudiera decir algo, él ya había dicho:- ¡Incendio! –El papel… no se quemaba- ¿Qué demonios…?

- ¡LA MAGIA NO ANULA LOS DOCUMENTO MUGGLES, IDIOTA! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! –gritó de con un humor de perros- Bah, por lo que veo, todo el mundo no –agregó irónica. Él se quedo callado, odiaba que ella fuera tan inteligente.

- Entonces, significa que…

- Sí. Significa que estamos casados, Malfoy –ella terminó la frase. ¡ESTABAN CASADOS! ¡MIERDA! Sí que iban a tener problemas…


End file.
